


We Shouldn't Be Doing This

by Kittie



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn’t be doing this. They really, really shouldn’t be doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shouldn't Be Doing This

They shouldn’t be doing this. They really, really shouldn’t be doing this. Not when Bruce is probably watching them and debating when he needs to break up the make out session between his two sons. Well, one son and one that death had taken his adoption with.

”Jesus Christ.” Jason breathes, licking and biting up Dick’s jawline as the acrobat’s body pushes into his, “We so shouldn’t be doing this.” Dick gasps out but neither make any movement to stop.

"We shouldn’t be doin’ this." Jason echoed, pushing Dick up higher with legs wrapping around his waist as his back rubs against the cavern’s walls.

The chatter of bats fill the air. And not the flying mammalia type.


End file.
